The Love For A Brother
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: Fred Weasley's soul had torn in two after the death of his twin brother. Distraught, he leaves a note for his family and leaves post war England behind for a small witch's school in the middle of the Canadian Rockies. But when he arrives, many surprises a


A/N: Well, I had this written out before, and it was somewhat different. The main idea's the same however. So yeah, slightly odd, and full of joyous canadianisms.

Disclaimer: So here it goes, I don't own Harry Potter (shocking isn't it) nor anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I know you'd all like to think that I am in fact Jo Rowling in disguise, but that is not the case and anything that has to do with Harry Potter belongsto her frontal lobe.

Crystal tears streaked his face as he stared up at the castle in front of him. It was different then the castle he had called home for his seven years of schooling, but it was alike in other ways as well. It was a castle as well, only this one was much smaller. While Hogwarts reeked of ancient magic and antiquity, it was centuries upon centuries old and you could tell just by looking at it. This castle smelt of magic as well, but it was a different smell; fresher and more vibrant. The castle was more modern and brighter than Hogwarts, and perhaps he was just imagining it because it was an all girl's school, but, it did look more feminine as well.

Fred tried put on a brave smile as he took another step towards the castle. But his thoughts turned to George as they always did. He immediately began to wonder about the secrets this castle held, and how if his twin were alive they would discover them together. But he wasn't alive. He was dead like their father; he was dead just like Angelina, his angel. They couldn't even find her body, she was just reported missing. And he was just as dead as Ron. More tears slid down his face remembering the look on Hermione's face as Ron had fallen during the final battle. And he remembered the silence that enveloped her afterwards; she had left not long after that. She, like him, had no desire to live in a world consumed by pain and death even if Voldemort was vanquished. He left, he hated himself for leaving his remaining family and Harry with just a brief note, but he could not say goodbye to them in person, it would've been too difficult. He found a job as a Flying instructor far away from his home and left when everyone else was asleep.

And that was how Fred Weasley had ended up in an all girl's school situated in western Canada. He read the sign as he passed underneath the gate which read _Victoria's School of Witchcraft_. He smirked slightly vaguely wondering what George would say if he knew Fred was teaching at an all girl's school. He could imagine the devious look that would cross his eye, and the naught thoughts that would pop into his head. He wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and opened up the door to the school. It was empty, and the quiet was almost unbearable.

He glanced around the school. There was a rather arrogant portrait of a pretty young witch staring at him.

"Password?" it asked solemnly.

Fred just stood there shocked, that might have been one thing they notified him of. Fred just stuttered at it. He was not given a password, how was he going to get inside. Maybe he'd be stuck out here until the school opened tomorrow. Panic seized him as he stared the portrait.

"Well, that most certainly is not the password." said the witch mockingly , her eyes showing a hint of madness. "I am Victoria Stinsgarth, founder of this school and I let no one through unless I deem them trustworthy."

Fred just stared at the portrait in awe; that was definitely most unique form of protection he'd ever seen. And Fred might've laughed had it not been himself in said situation. The portrait was slightly mad.

"Hello!" she said brightly. "Fred Weasley I presume?"

Fred just nodded, too shocked to even think at that moment.

"Well, follow me; I'm supposed to take you to see the Headmistress. And don't worry, Professor Stinsgarth doesn't bite." She said with a wink and slight wave at the grumbling portrait.

They passed through the portrait hall which led into a long hallway. Everywhere he glanced, there were doors. He smirked slightly, at least it would be amusing trying to find his way around.

"Hardly any of these doors actually lead somewhere useful, I'd suggest just ignoring them and only using the one at the end of the hall. Professor Stinsgarth had a thing with mazes and out-witting anyone who attempted to enter her school. She had an amazing mind at one point, and she wasn't as crazy as she seemed in that portrait back there." She said with a laugh. Fred managed to grin at the young witch. She really did talk extraordinarily fast. "She went crazy in her old age though, didn't even recognize her own family near the end. Unfortunately something strange happened and the portrait instead of keeping her young wisdom retained her old insanity, it was actually kind of amusing." concluded the young girl.

Fred smiled slightly at this, his mind picturing an old lady chasing her grandchildren with a stick.

"So, they employ young professors here eh?" He said glancing at her. She just laughed in response. He was shocked, he had guessed she was like him, a few years out of school.

"I'm not a teacher," She said amicably. "I'm Head girl here."

Fred laughed, "Oh, well, I suppose that explains the youth. But why are you here if the term doesn't start till tomorrow?"

"It's a family thing," She said shaking her head as she stopped in front of a portrait of a fellow who oddly resembled both her and Stinsgarth. "See this guy," She said motioning to the portrait. "He was my great-grandfather and he started 'Victor's School of Wizardry'. You may have realized the similar names, they were twins and my great-grandfather was slightly sexist so he only wanted to teach the guys. So my great-aunt opened up this school. Anyways, it's tradition that the heirs of either school go and help prepare for the coming term."

"Sounds fascinating," He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh it is, believe me," She replied and turned towards the portrait of Victor Stinsgarth. "Victoria is a stupid prat." She said rolling her eyes as the portrait swung open.

Fred just ogled at the now grinning Victor as he strolled through the passage way and into a small office. It had a desk, a chair, a few portraits lining the wall, and a few pictures of what he assumed to be the Head's family.

"Mr. Weasley," Said a voice from behind. Fred jumped and turned around to see a plump sort of woman with frizzy blond hair smiling at him. "You are him right? I must say, I would be quite embarrassed otherwise and would have to offer my most sincere apologies if that were the case."

Fred just stared at the headmistress; trying to process to information quicklu. "Um, yes." He said uncertainly.

"Fool." She snapped. "Don't sound so insecure, these girls will demolish you if you show any signs of weakness. Speaking of the girls, may I remind you that you are here to teach and not pick up these young and impressionable ladies? If I hear about any sort of nonsense between you and any student you will be out of here faster than I can say Quidditch." She paused for a moment and glared at him before continuing. "And speaking of Quidditch, we take the sport very seriously here. Obviously, we don't have inter-house competitions as we are too small. But we still produce very fine teams every single year which eventually go on to win the Golden Snitch. It's a tournament that happens at the end of each school year in which all wizarding schools across North and South America compete. We've won for the last 3 years due to our extensive training regime. You'll be the beater coach as well as the part-time flying instructor for this term. You'll arrange a schedule regarding which years you'll train what day. I'd suggest starting with the older grades as 5th year and up are the only ones allowed to compete. Understand?"

"Yes Professor." He said with what he hoped was confidence.

"Don't be calling me a professor." She said with a smile. "I know you're young, but please call me Elizabeth." Her smile frowned for a moment. "I don't believe I introduced myself, how terribly un-Canadian of me. You must forgive my rudeness, but when I begin to talk of something I forget myself. But let's put the past behind us, I am Elizabeth St. Claire, and you are."

Fred just stared at her oddly, "Fred Weasley." He replied slowly, wondering why he had to introduce himself to a woman who already knew his name.

"_Avec confidence!"_ Hollered one of the portraits much to Fred's surprise.

"Right," He said, confused. "Avec confidence."

"We are a bilingual country; you'll find many students here speak both French and English. You won't have to deal with any that speak purely French as they mostly attend the school in Eastern Canada which offers courses in French and English to accommodate the Quebec students. The only thing you'll have to deal with is students pretending they can't understand what you are saying. In such instances either ignore or find some other unique way to deal with it. Now, I'll get Ms. Stinsgarth to show you to your office where you may become acquainted with the other coaches." She said and muttered something French to one of the portraits which left his frame immediately.

He just nodded and glanced once more around the office, it wasn't' long however before the portrait door swung open. "That was quick," He said with a small smirk.

"You should see how speedy we are when she's angry." She said with a laugh as the two strolled out of the office. "Oh by the way Mr. Weasley, I'm Cassidy Stinsgarth if you are wondering.

"Vaguely," He said with a small grin.

"Now if you'll follow me I shall take you to your sleeping quarters Mr. Weasley." She said with an overenthusiastic wave of her arm. Fred just grinned, and then he stopped, his mouth dropping open.

"Hello!" said Cassidy, smiling at the young woman who had just appeared. "Mr Weasley, this is-

Fred choked, "Angelina?"


End file.
